Will You Marry Me?
by LaDdYfLuFfErS
Summary: For a while, Eren had, had the thought of marriage buzzing around in his head. He finally thought screw it and got his mothers ring. He was gonna ask Levi, he knew Levi would never ask him. He wasn't into the whole marriage thing. As he's heading to the diner to meet Levi for lunch. He bumps into Jean. Eren, being very excited, shows him the ring and drops it. (Warning plot twist)


Eren plans to propose to Levi, he has his mothers engagement ring and everything. He's walking to the little Rose diner to meet Levi for lunch, like they always do, when Jean pops out of no where. Apparently, he was walking home from Marco's, he was forced to go home, when Marco's mom had caught them making out on his bed, again. Eren is so excited, he does the stupid thing of pulling out the ring to show Jean. He pulls out the black little box, from his back pocket and slowly opens the box, but instead of just showing him the ring from the box, he pulled it out and handed Jean the ring to inspect himself.  
What Eren doesn't know is Levi had spotted him walking towards the diner, he noticed as Eren stopped and faced some other person. He couldn't see, who the person was because all he could see was Eren's back.  
Levi had something special planned for Eren, he wasn't big on marriage but he knew it'd make his brat happy. He loved to see his smile.  
So, he had went to Erwin and asked him to give him his mothers engagement ring. Erwin kept it safe for Levi, he knew it was the only thing, he had left of her. Erwin was delighted to hear about the engagement. He even pulled the fussy man into a hug and delt with the punches to his gut.  
Levi had thought Eren was taking too long and decided, he would go and drag him to the diner. Maybe the guy was bothering him? Levi was now a pissed off a little, at the thought of another man, bothering his boyfriend. He didn't like, having to patch up his face, over and over, again. Because he couldn't keep himself out of fights. He would rather his boyfriend come to him, when he was being bothered. So, he could take care of the asshole. He might even let him get a couple punches in, just so later, Eren could fuss over him. He loved being Eren's only thoughts. It made him feel loved.  
As Levi was heading out of the little diner and up the street, Jean was handing the ring back to Eren. Who, being the flustered klutz he was, dropped the ring. Jean watched him go into panic mode. He just smiled and called Eren a 'dumbass'. Jean spotted it on the ground and kneeled down a little, grabbing the ring off the ground, pinched between his pointer and thumb fingers. "Hey, Eren. Calm down. It's right here." Eren let out a gasp. "Thank god, Jean!"  
From Levi's point of view, it wasn't jean picking up the ring, Eren had just dropped. It's Jean, down on one knee proposing to 'his' Eren, who had let out a gasp and was reaching for the ring, from him. Levi panicked and ran to Eren, wrapping his arms around his slim waist and pulling the taller boys to him, pressing his back to his chest.  
He glared at Jean from over Eren's shoulder, he blared his teeth at him. Jean's eyes widened in realization at what Levi must be thinking.  
He was practically on his knee in front of Eren with a ring between his fingers. He would think, the same thing, if Levi was in front of Marco, in this position with a ring in hand.  
"You are fucking dead, horse shit." Levi growled as he pulled Eren to his side, then pushed him behind him, in a protective way. It looked silly because Levi was shorter then Eren by many inches but the death glared that man could make would make Lucifer cringe.  
Levi lunged at Jean, who let out a yell and almost dropped the ring but caught it in his fist just in time before he lost it. He tried to get away from the crazy man but Levi was gripping the hood of his sweater, choking him. Eren had his arms wrapped around Levi's waist and was desperately trying to pull him away from Jean. "Levi!" Eren called out his name, over and over. "Levi, stop!"  
Levi's mind was clouded with wild rage, which made him not think straight. He elbowed Eren in the gut and turned pushing against his chest hard and making him stumble back into the road. Levi turned his to back to Eren and raised his fist, ready to punch Jean right in the face. Hopefully, break something. Levi thought.  
"How dare you, try and steal my boyfriend from me! You horse-" But Levi was cut off as Jean shoved him back hard and covered his mouth, with the hand that had the ring still clenched in it's fisted grip. "Eren!" He screamed in horror. Levi turned around so fast, he swear he had whiplash. As he took in the scene before him, all the color in his face drained. He was as white as snow and felt the need to throw up.  
What Levi didn't know was that, when he shoved Eren away. He pushed a little too hard and made him stumble right into the road, where a car was barreling down the road in a rushed hurry. The women behind the wheel, had turned around at the most horrible moment, to look at her children, who were fighting with their siblings, to calm them down. She didn't see Eren and drove right into him. As she felt something slam into her car, she looked just in time to see Eren, hit the windshield. It shattered into what seemed like a million pieces. There was so much blood.  
The sounds of screams from not only from Jean but the women and her children, made Levi dizzy. He rushed over to Eren's body, not thinking and pulled him off the hood of her car, bridle style. He lowered him to the ground gently and held him in his lap, holding onto his body in a tight embrace. Levi could tell, Eren was gone, he wasn't breathing. As he rested his ear against Eren's chest. He didn't hear a thumping heart beep, as he wished, all he heard was his own heart shattering.  
"Eren, please, please. Wake up." He whispered into his ear.  
Jean just watched in shock and down-right horror. He couldn't breathe. This was all his fault.  
Levi was hiding his face in Eren's blood soaked hair, crying silently. He was gently rocking him and Eren in a soothing way, shushing Eren as if he was crying in pain. "I love you." He kept whispering in Eren's ear. But he knew Eren couldn't hear him, not even when he said. "Will you marry me?" He choked on his forced laugh, the thought of how he planned asking him, made his stomach hurt. He wasn't supposed to die, he was supposed to propose to Eren. Eren was going to say yes. They were supposed to stress and fight over a stupid wedding for a couple months and have lots of make-up sex. Not die. But still even if Eren, couldn't hear him and reply. He knew, he would've said yes and kissed him.  
So, he slipped his mothers ring on Eren's ice cold finger and kissed his hand. Then as tears streamed down his cheeks, stinging his eyes, he pressed his lips against Eren's cold ones.  
"I love you, Eren."


End file.
